Sol y Luna
by BeMo13
Summary: Es la historia de la vida de Mandy quien viaja a Forks por dos meses,conociendo a Nessie y a sus amigas de secundaria, quien se convierten en amigas de Mandy en muy poco tiempo y deciden invitarla a La Push, donde conoce a Jacob, quien imprime en Mandy.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Un día soleado en una noche lluviosa, una niña muerta van por el camino mientras un asesino trata de matar a la niña muerta…pero el camino se divide entre el calor o el frío.

¡Pelea, ama, muere, se como ellos y vive a oscuras en los mares sin aguas, donde nadan las almas de todos los inocentes!

En el lado oscuro del sol se encuentra el dolor del amor, que es el amor verdadero, el cual todos vivimos…talvez no hoy, talvez no mañana, talvez nunca pero lo sentimos y soñamos.

Cada uno de ellos, de nosotros somos como una estrella en el cielo que nos debilitamos con el odio y fortalecemos con el amor, y algunos como yo tenemos los dos, es decir, los calidos, los fríos, los que amamos, vengamos, odiamos, aquellos que el amor es imposible en estos tiempos aunque todo es posible en nuestros sueños y yo; esos son los que uno quiere en la vida porque sabemos que hay ternura, cariño pero no amor verdadero en nuestras estrellas hasta parecer un eclipse…

Una mirada, un abrazo, un recelo, un anhelo, una caricia, una familia, un amor todo eso es lo que quieren todos en sus vidas.

Un beso, un abraso son algo hermoso porque le enseña y das a entender el amor que se tiene a una persona, y este te responde como se debe…amándote.

Cuando miras a esa persona y esta te mira y puedes ver que el amor ahí esta, solo es de agarrarlo y preservarlo para toda tu existencia.

Es ilógico pero como todos saben siempre en el amor hay una pizca de odio y en el odio una pizca de amor pero lo lógico es que lo sentimos cada uno de nosotros y es una experiencia hermosa que tenemos en nuestro mundo en el que ningún humano cree a excepción de algunos como yo.

El odio a una amiga, el odio a su amado, es algo feo y mas si ka amiga es un extraño pero sobrevives con el tiempo, lo sentí, viví y aun lo siento…

La verdadera familia, tu mejor amiga, tu amado lo hayas en los lugares menos esperados porque la vida y todo su entorno son regalos que vamos descubriendo como pequeños secretos que nos cambian

…**y este es el principio…**


	2. 1 El Descubrimiento

1. El Descubrimiento

Me despierto, abre los ojos y miro hacia el techo blanco de mi nueva casa, con mi nueva familia, con un nuevo cuarto pero con la misma vida que he tenido siempre.

Hace seis años, Daniella, Caroline y yo fuimos adoptadas por Debra y Rupert, unos alemanes que vivían en el soleado estado de Washinton D.C. Ellos viven felices, los 4 son tan felices, no puedo contarme en eso porque yo soy como un tipo oveja negra, ¿Por qué? Numero uno, Rupert, Debra, Carol, y Dani eran de piel muy blanca y de cabellera rubia —excepto Debra, su cabellera de color rojizo naranjoso —en cambio yo, era de piel bronceada, cabello castaño oscuro además ellos me ignoraban y excluían de sus cosas pero bueno…

Desperté, era una típica mañana soleada en el D.C., Daniella me intentaba levantar para ir al maldito colegio, en donde, yo soy la única que sabia en mi salón; Podía escuchar los berrinches de Caroline en la otra habitación; Ella era un año mayor que Daniella y yo acababa de cumplir 17 y los presume por su tonto regalo—un carro Honda Civic de el año 2004 color negro, pequeño para mi—mientras que Daniella acaba de cumplir 16 años en Enero y yo los cumpliré en octubre, el 13 para ser exactos, la fecha es macabra por eso me gusta. Carol siempre hace sus berrinches hoy es para que no la regañen ya que el día anterior dejo el automóvil en el colegio y se fue con su novio—un tal Josh—y nos dejo a Daniella y a mi ahí así que nos toco caminar hasta la casa ya que, Rupert no pudo ir a traernos.

—Mandy ¿estas bien? —Dijo Dani con preocupación—vamos a llegar tarde, apúrate

¿Dani? ¿Eres tú? —pregunte fingiendo estar muerta

Si…supongo

¿Qué día es hoy? siento como si fuera viernes o sábado

—Hoy es lunes, estas perdida, querida ¿te quedaste despierta hasta tarde ayer verdad?

—No es mi culpa, prefiero sufrir despierta que dormida

¿ah? ¿Qué dices, Mandy?

Nada, no me entenderás, iré a ducharme ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

—40 minutos, tendrás tiempo para bañarte de 10 minutos y de todo lo demás 30 minutos así que, apúrate

—OK OK, ahorita

Salte de la cama hacia el baño, me duche, vestí, arregle, desayune, y me lave los dientes y nos fuimos Dani, Carol y yo al colegio. Como Carol había dejado su carro en el colegio, Rupert, "mi padre", nos fue a dejar y mientras tanto el sermoneaba a Carol; yo, solo disfrutaba el momento.

Llegamos, todo era normal, las mismas tonterías de siempre, almorcé con mis únicos amigos Dani y Matt—este ultimo era un amigo y vecino—ellos eran con los únicos que hablaba, se preguntaran porque no hablaba con nadie, era porque yo era una antipática antisocial y todas las niñas de mi clase eran mas lujosas—aunque en algunos clases no tuvieran nada de lujo—y se creían Miss Universo y unas agrandadas y por esa razón solo comía con ellos las personas mas decentes que ahí se podía encontrar; con Dani fuimos amigas desde los 5 años en el orfanato nos tratábamos como familia así que, desde ese momento estábamos destinadas a ser familia según Dani; Ella me contaba toda su historia era fea, su madre la abandono a ella y a su madre cuando apenas tenia 5 años sin esperarse que a los 2 meses, la madre murió y lastimosamente nadie reclamo por ella así que la llevaron al orfanato, desde el primer día fuimos amigas pero desgraciadamente ella no venia sola, venia acompañada por el engendro del mal en carne viva, es decir, Carol; por eso, con mucha mas razón ella son una familia con Debra y Rupert. No necesitaban un intruso en sus vidas.

Regrese a clases específicamente clases de matemáticas, en donde nos estaban enseñando el Teorema de Pitágoras cuando la directora de la institución entro Dani y yo nos preocupamos, ya que no habíamos hecho nada malo…aun.

—Buenos días, niños ¿Cómo han estado? —dijo con un tono de voz como si estuviera hablando con niños de parvularia, así que, nadie contesto, solo se lograba escuchar a alguien en la parte de atrás de el salón imitando a un grillo CriCri, fue muy gracioso ja ja—quería comentarles que su grado a sido seleccionado para realizar un curso de dos meses en el colegio e internado en Forks, el lugar es lindo y uno de ustedes ira a estudiar ahí por 2 meses—dijo

Todos nos quedamos callados, esta vez sin el sonido de fondo de el grillo, en esos momentos pensé en que estábamos en ultimo año de secundaria además solo nos quedaban 3 meses para terminar el semestre y supongo que eso se debería hacer mucho antes.

—Para encontrar a esa persona haremos un examen—continuo ella—sobre todo lo que han visto en la Secundara

—OH entonces, ya perdimos todos— susurro un chico en la parte trasera del salón el cual creí que era el del sonido de grillo

La directora ignoro lo que dijo el chico y repartió las pruebas, al momento que yo las había visto sabia que estaría un poco difícil pero no tanto, ya que, Rupert cada viernes en lugar de salir con amigos nos obligaba a estudiar. Fui la primera en terminarla, así que, me acosté en el pupitre y espere a que todos terminaran.

Al terminar las clases, Daniella y yo esperamos a "la princesa tonta" que llegara por nosotros, ya que, ella ya iba a la pepa eso nos lo tiraba siempre en la cara pero lo mejor era que a nosotros no nos importaba en absoluto; Estuvimos ahí mas de 1 hora esperando y cada vez me daban mas ganas de irme caminando y así lo hice, deje ahí a Daniella—ya que ella no quiso ir conmigo—pero, en el camino, mi piel se erizaba y en mi mente transcurrían variedad de presentimientos que a lo mejor pasarían pronto, algo que cambiaria mi vida por completo.

Al llegar a casa Daniella y Carol aun no habían llegado y Debra, que ya haya vuelto de su trabajo me dio el sermón por no haber esperado a Carol, lo único que hice fue conducirme a mi habitación , cerrar la puerta de un golpe, y la ventana y esperar a que ellas volvieran y como el crepúsculo le abría el paso a la noche hasta quedar dormida sin saber si Dani y Carol habían vuelto y sin cenar aunque no escuche el sermón que Rupert tuvo que haberme dado; A la medianoche desperté a mi estomago rogando por algo de comer así que, silenciosamente, Salí de mi habitación, baje los escalones y me dirige a la cocina y busque comida, en la refrigeradora se encontraban dos pedazos de pizza y en esos hambrientos momentos no dejaría que no fueran comidas, entonces, las puse en el microondas y las calenté mientras me servia un vaso de agua y luego me dirigí a mi cuarte sin hacer ruido absoluto. Termine de cenar y mire toda la belleza y brillantez que me regalaba la luna cada noche hasta que darme de nuevo dormida como si la luna me cantara una canción de cuna y me hacia dormir hasta llegar a lo profundo de mis sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, nos encontrábamos en la clase de deporte, estábamos jugando tenis, ese juego me atraía, pero, no podía jugarlo. La directora llego esbozando una sonrisa y un pequeño sobre en mano, seguramente nos iba a informar los resultados de la prueba de el día anterior.

—Buenos Días, niños—decía de nuevo con ese tono tonto parlanchín

—Buenos días—dijimos todos como si nos acabábamos de despertar

—aquí en mis manos, tengo los resultados de la prueba que les hicimos ayer

¿Quién gano?—pregunto Dani

—pues, bueno la mayor nota fue 8—contesto la directora

—no contesto mi pregunta—susurro Dani mientras yo reía

—La ganadora es…Amanda…—por lo visto era una chica que se llamaba Amanda , y así yo, pero, también se llamaba así una nerd o bueno que así la llamaban, así que, no me preocupaba, lo único que hice fue darme cuenta que ella me miraba y hacerle una señal expresando que ella ganaría, y ella me esbozo una de sus sonrisas fingidas—Tümber…Amanda Tümber—lo malo es que en el salón solo había una Amanda con apellido alemán y esa era Yo…

— ¡Yo! —dije mientras me ponía pálida como la nieve, debido a que eso era

Algo increíble, yo…en Forks, un pueblito, de clima lluvioso y sin un sol alumbrando— ¿Qué? —preguntaba aun…era muy confuso

—Aplausos para la señorita Tümber —dijo el profesor de deporte que acababa

De salir de nosedonde

— ¡Bravo, Mandy! —gritaba Dani y Matt

No sabia que hacer en ese momento, todos me aplaudían y me miraban, quería que me tragara la tierra o que viniera una ave mutante desde el cielo y me llevara con el muy lejos. Salí corriendo al baño de niñas a esconderme de la pena y vergüenza y lo único que escuchaba era como todos se reían y a Matt gritando mi nombre y exigiéndome que me detuviera.

Entonces, entre al baño, estaba solo y los focos que iluminaban la habitación parpadeaban, daba miedo, pero ese había sido el primer lugar para esconderme en ese momento entre en uno de los vestíbulos y me encontré con la tapa del inodoro abierta, entonces, la cerré, me senté ahí y subí las piernas para que nadie viera adonde estaba con mis heladas lagrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas.

Yo no servia para esas cosas, bueno, para nada, y cuando toda mi vida ya sabía que seria un fraude, cae esto del cielo, como especie de regalo, pero…un regalo no deseado. ¿Qué podía hacer en esos momentos? Porque aunque no quisiera ir a ese lugar, cuando la directora le comentara a Debra y Rupert, ellos aceptarían mandarme haya y así de desharían de mi. ¡Bien Por Ellos!

Escuche como la puerta chillaba al abrirse, alguien había entrado, escuchaba las demás puertas abrirse y los pasos de alguien cada vez más cerca del vestíbulo en donde yo me encontraba, y como alguien se apoyaba se apoyaban en la puerta.

—Mandy, soy Matt, se que estas ahí, es la única puerta con llave, abre por favor — dijo una voz masculina, ronca e incluso áspera.

— ¡Vete, Matt! —grite con toda mi furia

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres estar sola? Porque si quieres estar sola, me dará igual aquí me quedare—

No te incumbe…y Vete no tienes ninguna razón por la cual quedarte

Si me incumbe y tengo mis razones

Ah entonces, dímelas

No puedo, eres mi amiga…y no es bueno

No contestas, sabes Matt

Te lo diré, pero no se si lo entenderás

OK, tratare.

Matt era mi amigo, mi vecino, un gran chico, cariñoso, sincero entre otras miles de virtudes, pero era un gran metido en las cosas que no le importaba. El era alto con cabello cobrizo, y grandes ojos azules siempre trataba de meterse en mis cosas, por mas estupido que fuera el problema.

Mandy, sabes me importas y bueno, eso ya lo sabias, pero, me importas mas de lo debido…porque me gustas Mandy…

Me quede helada, mis lagrimas se congelaron, lo que decía eran tonterías, ósea, la semana pasada me comento que le atraía la chica porrista perfecta de Rosemary Campbell, entonces ¿Por qué diría eso? Podría ser, numero uno, es una broma de muy mal gusto para hacerme reír, ya que, el sabe hacerme reír de vez en cuando obvio no en estos momentos o numero dos, que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero, tomare la numero uno por lo que me había dicho la semana pasada.

— ¿Qué cosas dices, Matt? —pregunte

Ves te dije, no lo entenderías

Bueno, es una buena broma, si no estuviera en esta posición

—Woo de verdad no lo entendiste—dijo carcajeándose— Mandy, no es una broma

Entendí lo que con sus palabras decía y había dicho y eso no era posible, lo único que escuchaba entre mi nombre y el suyo era la palabra amigos o vecinos pero no lo otro… no.

Escuche como la puerta se abría de nuevo y lo primero que creí era que Matt había salido, por mi gran respuesta…El silencio.

—Mandy, ¿estas aquí? —dijo una voz que reconocía tan bien, era Dani, la única a lo mejor que quería en ese momento ahí—Matt ¿Qué haces en el baño de chicas?

Me puse de pie y abrí la puerta, mis piernas me temblaban y de repente me maree; Salí de ahí y pude ver a las dos personas conocidas, mirándome, una con rostro dudoso, y el otro con el rostro triste y mal hecho.

Como dice Mandy, eso no te incumbe—dijo Matt, al salir de el baño

¡Matt! — grite

Mandy, déjalo, regresemos a clase

Regrese a clase de deporte, nadie dijo nada sobre el asunto, todo siguió normal, a excepción que Matt o me hablaba y la otra Amanda llego a felicitarme, comencé a pensar de que talvez no seria tan malo, no tenia porque retroceder, aunque no había un retroceso pero bueno…a lo mejor esto sea una buena experiencia, un buen cambio, será bueno, además tenia ventajas, no tendría que soportar a Carol, pero también había desventajas, no tendría a mi única amiga para contarle todo lo que pase por mas que podamos hablar por celular, todo será diferente. Lo otro que tenia que pensar era que tenía tanto que empacar y pensar muchísimo.

En la salida, esperamos a Rupert, el cual al llegar no tenia ni rostro contento, ni triste, era neutral, eso era bueno porque significaba que aun no sabía sobre Forks y no e iba a felicitar todo el camino. Con Dani, nos sentamos en los asientos traseros de nuestra van verde oscuro que teníamos, cada una en un asiento, era maravilloso porque teníamos todo un largo asiento para nosotras y podíamos acostarnos sentarnos, lo que sea. Pasamos recogiendo a Carol a la Preparatoria que quedaba a unas cuadras de la Secundaria, ella lamentablemente, traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su rostro de que una maldad que ella haría se acercaba. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, me miro fijamente y discretamente se carcajeo.

—Hola, papa ¿Cómo te ha ido?—dijo

—Muy bien hija, gracias—dijo Rupert

—Y ustedes ¿Cómo les fue? — Volvió a preguntar—supongo que bien ¿no es así, Mandy?

— Nos fue bien, gracias—dije ignorándola

— y ¿ya le contaste a papa lo de Forks? —dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra mágica— me lo comento la hermana de Amanda ahora que le hablo por celular, ella te tiene envidia.

Chicas, ¿De que están hablando? —pregunto Rupert

OK. Ese era mi final, ¿Qué me podrían decir? Bueno, nada malo supongo, pero, ellos eran de ese tipo de persona que contaban cualquier cosa a todo el mundo, por ejemplo el día en que Carol cumplió 16 años Rupert y Debra mandaron a colocar en el periódico un anuncio sobre el cumpleaños de ella de el tamaño de una pagina entera, para que, todos se dieran cuenta que ella cumplía años, eso ni el presidente lo hace.

—Hoy la hermana de Fanny, le comento a ella que el día de ayer se habían hacho unas pruebas para ir 2 meses a un internado de Forks que se ha unido a la secundaria, y ahora dieron los resultados —dijo Rupert

— ¿Qué pasa con eso? —dijo Rupert

— Mandy quedo elegida para ir a Forks

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Porque papa, Mandy es muy inteligente, supongamos—dijo Dani— y pues se ira este viernes según dijo la directora, hoy supuestamente le hablara a mama

— ¿es eso cierto, Mandy? — me pregunto seriamente Rupert

— Si Rupert, es verdad, iré 2 meses a Forks y se que ustedes querrán porque seria bueno para mis estudios

— hija, estoy orgulloso de ti, felicitaciones, mama se pondrá muy alegre y te vas ¿Cuándo?

—el sábado

—OK eso es bueno, el viernes habrá fiesta, de todos modos es viernes y tu madre y yo no tenemos que ir a trabajar ese día

Como podía odiar que me el o Debra me llamaran hija ya que no lo soy y solo porque un papel raro lo diga, no significa nada de eso, si yo no quiero, ellos para mi eran personas muy buenas y que me abrieron las puertas porque quisieron, y porque de las demás niñas que nos encontrábamos ahí, además de Carol y Dani, la mas decente era yo, hasta me lo han dicho ellos mismos y no en tono bromista y como ellos querían 3 niñitas, no 2, me escogieron a mi.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Debra salio llorando a recibirnos, me abraso muy fuerte, ya lo sabia, estaba feliz, tanto así, que por eso lloraba.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, querida—dijo Debra aun llorando

—Debra, necesito mi espacio, necesito pensar

Me aparte de ella, y me dirigí a mi cuarto y comencé a ver muchas cosas que no miraba desde hace mucho o ni sabia que aun existían, fotos, anuarios de colegio, recuerdos, regalos entre otras muchas cosas mas.

Pasaron los días hasta la fiesta de lo que hablo Rupert era en el jardín de nuestra casa, ya que, era grande, todo estaba decorado con colores claros y pasteles, los cuales yo odiaba y Carol amaba, es decir, que por lo visto ella había elegido el decorado; había variedad de comida, Rupert estaba ocupando la parrilla en donde asaba carne y todo tipo de cosas, habían hot-dog, hamburguesas, papas a las francesas, la exquisita pizza de Papa Johns, además, habían muchas personas, que me deseaban lo mejor, pero, yo no las conocía, era un 40% de las personas que yo conocía, de ahí el 60% no tenia idea de quienes podían ser.

Mire como Matt se acercaba a mí con una caja grande de color blanco y con un listón rosa fucsia alrededor. El tenía una hermosa sonrisa alrededor, pero, esta no iluminaba sus ojos.

—Hola—dijo con timidez— ¿Estas lista para irte?

—No lo se, creo que si

—Si no estas segura, Mandy quédate, no es obligación ir…solo si tu quieres quedarte y estas segura de que quieres ir a Forks

—Esta bien, gracias

—Con respecto a lo que paso la vez pasada…—dijo sin terminar la oración

—No te preocupes Matt

—Espero que al final lo hayas entendido y que no era un chiste ni nada por el estilo

—Si, entendí, pero, Matt, no puede ser, eso no llegara a pasar, somos amigos, y nada mas ¿recuérdalo?

Se quedo inmóvil y extendió su mano para que tomara la caja, todo lo que pasaba aun no entraba en mi cabeza, no lo creía, esto era peligroso para la amistad que tenia con el, yo lo quería, pero como un hermano pero no como algo mas que eso.

—Toma, es un regalo, para que siempre me recuerdes y que te vaya bien—dijo con seriedad—adiós, Mandy

Tome la caja, al momento en que esto sucediera, el se dio la vuelta y se marcho, dejándome ahí, sin nada que decir.

Después de la fiesta, termines de empacar todo, agarraba la ropa, la hacia bolita las tiraba en la maleta negra. Comencé a descolgar unas prendas que estaban en unos ganchos de ropa, y en una de esas una blusa cayo al suelo, al recogerla, vi. El regalo de Matt, aun sin abrirse. Tuve curiosidad, quería saber que me podía haber regalado, tire la blusa en la maleta y me senté en la cama con la caja en mis manos.

Al abrirlo me di cuenta, era una hermoso suéter de algodón, con piedras fucsia adelante, formando una estrella, tenia capucha y cremallera, era de los tipos de suéteres que mas me gustaban; Además, en la caja habían muchas fotos de todos los momentos que tuvimos juntos en Washington D.C. El era un gran y buen amigo. Tome el suéter y las fotografías y las coloque en la maleta como broche de oro para cerrarla.

Iba a extrañar ese lugar, nunca había salido de ahí, era algo nuevo para mi y se que el destino me tendrá algo muy bueno en Forks, lo sentía en mi sangre que fluía con rapidez por mis venas hasta llegar al corazón.


	3. 2 Desde Cero

2. Desde Cero

—Mandy, despierta, ya llegamos— dijo Dani

Me desperté, me había quedado dormida apoyada a la ventanilla del carro. El clima era muy…gris, parecía como si una tormenta se acercaba.

— ¿Qué horas son?—pregunte

— Las 5:30 de la tarde—dijo Rupert

— Es un poco oscuro, ¿en donde estamos? —pregunte

— Estamos a 2 cuadras de el colegio… ¿estas nerviosa?—dijo Debra señalando un enorme edificio blanco con grandes ventanales por todos los alrededores.

—No, estoy bien—espete

Al momento en que llegamos, vi a 6 chicas de pie en la acera, salimos del coche y una de las chicas se acerco a mí y saludando con la mano extendida en el aire moviéndola de lado a lado, dijo:

— Hola, tu eres la chica de Washington ¿cierto? —dijo la chica de piel extremadamente blanca, ojos cobrizo claro, cabellos de color castaño claro tan lindo. Vestía una blusa y zapatos azul marino con un pantalón muy estrecho y chaqueta blanca.

— Si, soy Amanda…un gusto—espete

— Lindo nombre, yo soy Nessie, seré una de tus compañeras de habitación, y ellas son mis amigas Liz, Ashley, Hayley, Michelle y Emma.

— Hola, me gusta tu blusa—dijo Hayley señalando u blusa verde claro con muchas hojas pintadas en ella. Hayley era tenia pelo castaño con rayos rojizos, vestía una blusa morado uva, un pantalón gris y un suéter y sandalias de un color mas claro a la blusa, en sus ojos se notaba que era amigable y alegre.

— Gracias—dije

— ¿Cómo te ha recibido Forks? —pregunto Ashley

— Pues bien, aunque no creí que el clima seria así, pero me gusta, es acogedor—dije haciendo ademanes con las manos

— Eso es un buen principio

En esos momentos, note toda la ignorancia que les debamos a Rupert, Debra, Dani y la rara, Rupert ya había colocado las maletas en la acera cerca mío, Dani solo carcajeo.

— Bueno—dijo Debra—nosotros ya nos vamos, le entregas esto ala directora—decía dándome un papel todo arrugado y muchos billetes, ella estaba apunto de llorar—nos vemos en 2 meses y no olvides llamarnos esto es para un mes, te enviaremos mas luego— conté los billetes eran $250 ¿Qué quería que hiciera con eso? Primero que nada ¿En que me gastaría todo ese dinero?

— OK—dije—gracias

Y así, Rupert inicio con su sermón diciéndome que me portara bien, que si me quería ir de ahí solo lo llamara no importaba la hora, pero cada cosa que decía, era una lagrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla

— No lloren ni he muerto, para que lloren—dije en tono burlón

Cada uno de ellos me dio un fuerte abraso, luego, volvieron al coche, y se fueron, desde ahí veía como se desvanecían en la niebla que había en la calle.

Aquellas personas que se habían quedado a mí alrededor, me observaban con duda, observe cuidadosamente a cada una de ellas.

Liz era de piel blanca, de igual tono que Nessie, vestía toda de negro y su cabello eran iguales, pero, con rayos de color blanco; Sus ojos eran café oscuro, pero muy oscuros.

En cuanto a Ashley, era alta, sonriente, delgada, vestía una linda blusa rosa viejo con sus mangas dobladas hasta el codo, un pantalón de mezclilla azules y zapatillas deportivas blancas; Estaba escuchando música en un pequeño iPod rosa lo cual lo escuchaba a todo volumen; En la mano izquierda tenia un muffin con muchas mordidas.

Emma era de piel casi como la mía, era alta, delgada, cabello rojizo ondulado con prendedores rojos en el; vestía de rojo con unos pantalones negros, gafas rectangulares, y zapatillas deportivas negras.

Michelle, se veía que era de las personas interesadas con aspecto totalmente repugnante, pero, cuando de sus amigas la necesitan, ahí estará; era de piel morena, impactantes ojos color miel, cabello liso color negro, alta, no tan delgada como las demás, y lucia un hermoso vestido amarillo con un suéter naranja y un pequeño bolso y zapatillas blancas.

— Bueno, yo ya me voy, necesito ir a mi habitación—dijo Liz— Michelle ¿me acompañas?

— Claro…un gusto Amanda—dijo Michelle

— Ah si, un gusto y bienvenida a Forks—espeto Liz dándome la mano para estrecharla, ella suspiro, sus ojos se tornaron mas oscuros— hueles delicioso—eso fue lo mas raro que pude haber escuchado ya que no traía perfume puesto, me asusto porque era extraño. Ella se alejo de mí de golpe y comenzó a caminar muy rápido hasta alejarse completamente de nosotras.

— Ok, eso fue raro—susurre

Tome las 2 maletas que traía y mi bolso negro, Hayley y Emma me ayudaron y me arrebataron las maletas de las manos dejándome solo con el bolso negro

— Chicas, no se preocupen, yo puedo—dije

— No, déjalas, debes de venir cansada—dijo Emma

— Que te parece si vamos a dejar tus cosas a tu habitación y luego te podemos mostrar todo el campus—dijo Nessie

— Genial, me parece bien—dije

— chicas, lo siento me tengo que ir, quede de encontrarme con Marc, mi novio—dijo Emma

Emma, salio corriendo hacia un chico que se veía a lo lejos, solo podía ver que era de piel morena, alto, un poco musculoso, vestía de ocre. Entonces solo quedamos 4, Hayley, Ashley, Nessie y yo

—Oh, ok —dijo Ashley— créenos, no te envidiamos porque tu tengas y nosotras, no—esto ultimo lo grito para que ella pudiera escucharlo

— ¿Por qué dijo eso? —pregunte

— Porque ella tiene novio y nosotras no—dijo Hayley— lo anda presumiendo mañana, tarde y noche Amanda, tu tienes novio ¿cierto?

— No, no tengo y me siento orgullosa por no tenerlo, porque eso nos da a saber que las mujeres podemos vivir sin un hombre. ¡Viva las solteras! —dije

— Tienes razón—dijo Ashley— podemos sobrevivir

Entramos en uno de los edificios blancos, por dentro eran celestes, los compare con un hospital pero no lo era a menos que fuera un manicomio al que me estaban mandando; Entramos a secretaria para dar el papel ya que ahí se tenia que entregar no en dirección, ahí me dieron todo lo que necesitaba para mis clases de cada día; y otro papel que le debía dar a los profesores antes y después de cada clase para verificar etc. etc., para después de clases irla a dejar de nuevo a secretaria luego, subimos por un elevador al tercer nivel, el elevador chillaba tan feo que sentía que en un momento pararía y nos iríamos con todo para abajo, eso me desesperaba, los elevadores viejos—bueno, todos— me aterraban. Luego llegamos a un pasillo lleno de ventanales en donde tenia la vista hacia el bosque

— Bueno—dijo Nessie— te e mostraremos tu habitación, es el numero 483, esta es tu llave—dijo dándome una llave plateada con un listón rosa—te la decoramos por la bienvenida, ya que, vives conmigo y Liz

— Suena genial y ustedes ¿Dónde viven? —le dije a Hayley y Ashley un poco emocionada

— Emma, Michelle y yo vivimos en la 484, aquí en frente por si necesitas algo hablar ahora somos amigas y puedes hablarnos de cualquier cosa que quieras, Amanda—dijo Ashley—y Hayley vive con su familia

— Ok, comencemos en que no me digan Amanda, suena muy formal, mejor díganme…Mandy, creo que suena mejor

— Cierto, entonces Mandy, entremos ala habitación, dejas ahí todo y nos vamos a mostrarte todo—dijo Hayley

Al entrar observe toda la habitación, era grandiosa, las paredes eran blancas, había una cama individual y un camarote, ambos hechos de madera y con ropas rosa a excepción la litera de arriba del camarote, esas eran negras, supuse que podrían ser de Liz. La cama individual de igual modo estaba ocupada con cosas moradas y azules. Había pósters de bandas como Muse, Tokio Hotel, Paramore, bandas que me gustaban, pero, había fotos, ropa por doquier, etc. Es decir, un gran desastre. Me sentía en casa.

— Ok tu cama es la litera de abajo, ¿te parece esa? —dijo Nessie

— Genial, me gusta—espete

— Saben, porque no este fin de semana no hacemos una pijamaza en mi casa este viernes y el sábado visitamos La Push, talvez podamos ver las ballenas, y conocerás a muchos amigos nuestros como Seth, Leah y Jacob Black—dijo Hayley haciendo énfasis en el ultimo nombre

— ¿Qué es La Push? Y ¿Quién es Jacob Black? —pregunte con cautela

— La Push es la playa que esta en la reserva de Los Quileutes, y Jacob Black es un buen amigo nuestro y es el novio de Nessie el es único, te encantara—dijo Ashley

— oh genial, entonces el viernes a tu casa, Hayley

Ella asintió de lo más alegre.

Liz entro en ese momento por la puerta y me observo fijamente, fulminándome al mismo tiempo, se acerco a su cama tomo algo y dijo a regañadientes:

— No, por favor, ella no

— Liz, Mandy dormirá con nosotras en la litera de abajo—murmuro Nessie con la mirada incrédula y superior hacia Liz

— ¡que bien! —dijo con un entusiasmo fingido

— Ey, chicas, vamos a enseñarle todo a Mandy antes de que anochezca

— Esperen un momento, necesito ir al baño—espete

Hayley me guío al sanitario blanco que había en la habitación, era espacioso y aun había espacio para mis cosas ahí. Hice todo lo que tenia que hacer ahí y me enfrente con una brisa muy fría

— Oh, hace frío

— Oh, pobrecita ¿Quieres un suéter?—dijo Hayley. Ellas ya estaban ordenando y desempacando algunas de mis cosas

— Si, por favor y ¿Qué rayos hacen?—pregunte

— Ok y solo estábamos arreglando un poco

— Ok, gracias—espete

Nessie me tiro el suéter que Matt me había regalado, al tirarlo las fotos se extendieron en el aire, las tome todas y las puse de nuevo en la maleta, me puse el suéter y trate de sacar todo lo que se había ingresado ahí, recuerdos, buenos y malos, eso me perturbo

— Ok, Ok, salgamos, quiero adaptarme aquí—espete

Salimos por esa puerta y no miramos atrás. Me di cuenta de que había hecho amigas, de verdad y con las que me llevaba bien teníamos cosas en común, amigas que en ese momento desee tener en Washington igual. Ashley era la graciosa amante de los muffins y a los esmaltes de uñas, sobre todo si son brillantes o colores pasteles; Hayley, era la amigable, la típica chica que es popular, rica, pero, prefiere a sus amigas ante la popularidad y la riqueza; y Nessie, ella era la hermana que siempre quise, no es que no me simpatizara Dani pero, ella y yo nos parecíamos tanto que hasta un momento dijo Hayley que talvez éramos parientes, me sorprendió que en el primer día aquí ya tenia amigas, muy buenas amigas, hoy supe que alo mejor yo no era la antisocial sino que variaba por el lugar en donde estaba…en conclusión, amaba Forks, las personas eran de lo mejor. Me mostraron todo y comimos pizza, mi comida favorita, en el campus había de todo, la pase muy bien, pero necesitaba descansar.

Llegue ala habitación, cansada y con un sueño muy grande, tan grande que no sabia ni por donde caminaba. Me puse mi clásica pijama—una camiseta y unos shorts—me tire en mi nueva y muy suave cama y me arrope, pero, el sueño se desvaneció.

Liz se encontraba en su litera, ya dormida y Nessie escuchaba música en un pequeño MP4 negro mientras miraba al techo.

Me senté, y observe como Nessie hizo lo mismo. La ignore un momento.

Comencé a sentirme triste y melancólica sin razón, recordaba a todos en Washington, a Dani, Matt incluso a Carol, llego hasta un punto en donde estaba llorando a mares, ni tan siquiera podía respirar bien…los extrañaba por muy raro que fuera, me hacia falta que llegaran a desearme las buenas noches, o hablar con alguien hasta el amanecer, ver televisión con alguien y carcajearnos de algo.

En eso Nessie se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, ella se acerco a mi cama, se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —pregunto Nessie

— Extraño a todos, nunca pensé que eso pasaría—dije. Mi voz apenas se alcanzaba a escuchar

— Tranquila, es normal que pase eso, pero, no te preocupes…cuentas con todos aquí, somos tus nuevas amigas, yo se que es un nuevo comienzo para ti, y solo te aconsejare una cosa… comienza desde cero, es lo mejor—dijo dándome un abraso—olvida todo—dijo al hacer ademanes con sus pálidas manos— buenas noches

Ella regreso a su cama, se arropo con sus sabanas y se quedo dormida, luego yo hice lo mismo tratando de conseguir un poco de sueño y termine durmiéndome en la madrugada del siguiente día.

Sin levantarme ni abrir ninguno de mis agotados ojos del cansancio escuchaba como alguien se quejaba, y me exigían que me levantara, hasta ya no escuchar nada, solo sentí un fuerte almohadazo en la cara—claro de parte de Liz, ella era como una Carol por el momento—mis reflejos actuaron rápido haciéndome saltar de la cama del susto, Nessie se acerco y me sacudió los hombros.

— ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto

— No, eso me asusto…—dije

Liz se carcajeo de ver que su plan de asustarme había funcionado excelente y salido a la perfección. Eneros momentos me di cuenta que ellas ya estaban listas para las clases y yo…no.

— Vamos dormilona, apúrate, no creo que quieras llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases, te quedan 15 minutos así que…corre—dijo Liz

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me despertaron antes? —exigí saber

— tratamos, pero, no despertabas, ¿a que horas te dormiste anoche? —dijo Nessie

— me llegue a dormir ahora como a la una de la madrugada, se me fue el sueño y no se, lo siento

— Ok, da igual, ve y alístate—espeto Liz

Me duche lo mas rápido posible, me cambie y prepare todo, pero, me detuve al ver el reloj azul que se encontraba en una de aquellas paredes blancas y ver que aun faltaban mas de 30 minutos para ir a clases, la fulmine con la mirada, se dio cuenta y lo único que hizo fue carcajearse, y lo mismo hizo Nessie.

— Buena broma, Liz— espete

— Fue de bienvenida y también queríamos saber cuanto tardabas arreglándote

— Ok pues me tardo mas—le espete

— Ey, Mandy, mmm... ¿Qué te parece si nos adelantamos, pasamos comiendo algo a la cafetería? Vamos, yo invito

— Oh, Ness, no tienes porque hacer eso, estoy bien

—Tranquila, diviértete, de todos modos es por tu primer día, de todos modos creo que solo este día podremos conversar sin que nadie interrumpa ya que eres la nueva, querrán saber todo sobre ti.

— Ok pues, como quieras, vamos—espete

Fuimos de pasillo en pasillo hasta llegar a nuestro objetivo, una amplia y acogedora cafetería con grandes mesas rectangulares a los lados y algunas circulares más pequeñas que las otras. Escogimos que comeríamos cada una, Nessie escogió cereal con leche y yo panqueques con deliciosa jalea de fresa, ambas con jugo de naranja para tomar y luego nos acomodamos en una de las mesas circulares. La comida era buenísima y Ness me comentaba los menús de cada día, estuve feliz que no había tanto lácteo en el, no me gustaban en absoluto, esa era una no mis tantas habilidades.

— ¿Puedo hacerte unas cuantas preguntas? — pregunto

— Ok, Ok, pero ¿Qué tipo de preguntas? — Dije— porque si son de cosas matemáticas, no contestare

— No, tranquila

— Ok, dilas

— ¿Quién eres, Amanda? — pregunto seria

— ¿ah? — murmure

— Pues…soy la hermana de E.T—dije en tono burlón

— Ja, que buena broma—murmuro—hoy si dime la verdadera respuesta

— Ok—murmure con el mas sentido de incomodidad hacia esa pregunta— yo soy una chica de 15 años, que ha pasado la mayoría de su vida en un orfanato—dije sin entristecerme ni nada, en cambio a eso, sonreí y me sentí orgullosa de mi misma—luego unos raros me adoptaron y paso el tiempo y aquí estoy hablando y comiendo muy bien—dije mientras me metía a la boca un gran pedazo de panqueque.

— Mandy, lo siento, no tenia que haberte preguntado

— No importa, tu tranquila…todo esta bien

En esos momentos silenciosos en donde no sabia que hacer además de seguir comiendo etc. etc. Liz afortunadamente apareció y nos fulmino a ambas con la mirada como si hubiéramos hecho algo malo ambas, y no creo que comer por las mañanas sea algo malo.

— Por si no se han dado cuentas, ignorantes, ya es hora de entrar a clase— dijo enojada con el mundo

— Oh, cierto, vámonos—mencione para tratar de arreglar su animo dando a conocer que nos habíamos cometido un gravísimo error

Con Nessie dimos las ultimas bocanadas de comida para poder irnos a clases, al llegar a la entrada de la cafetería, la tonta campana sonó, esto que indicaba que ya empezarían las clases, estaba un poco nerviosa la verdad, no sabia como iba a ser, si seguiría siendo la misma chica antisocial y silenciosa de siempre o algo cambiaria, me sentía totalmente extraña. Para colmo comenzó a llover tan fuerte que sentías hasta dolor cuando te caían las gotas, yo las llame "las gotas asesinas", corrimos lo más rápido posible. Ellas eran un poco más rápidas que yo, así que cuando ellas ya estaban en la puerta del salón de clases, en cuanto a mí, aun seguía corriendo hacia el salón. Ellas me esperaron para entrar juntas con esa sonrisa de sorpresa que traían las dos, yo no sabia que esperar ante eso.

Al entrar, todos mis futuros compañeros me miraron en ese noseque que te provoca escalofrío, vergüenza y nerviosismo por todo el cuerpo, caminamos hacia donde el profesor al ver como el era casi doy un salto de miedo era tan…tan, no era feo, pero daba un poco de miedo y mas por como estaba mi autoestima en esos momentos talvez creí que era un mounstro o algo por el estilo. El profesor mounstro era alto de piel blanquísima, parecía un muerto en un funeral con aquella piel súper pálida sin color alguno, un poco musculoso, de ojos impactantemente dorados, con un misterio en el fondo de ellos además de que estos tenían que ser lo mas seguro lentes de contacto, nunca había visto un color así en mi vida; su cabello era rizado color entre castaño-rubio todo alborotado y vestido con el típico traje de profesor, esas camisas de vestir blancas, con pantalones de seda grises—aunque eso no era muy común viéndolo bien en un profesor de secundaria—y zapatos de charol negros. No podía dejar de ver sus ojos eran alucinantes, entre a un momento en donde ya no me encontraba en la tierra, sino que, estaba perdida viendo de que color eran exactamente sus ojos.

— Hola Amanda, yo soy Jasper, tu profesor de ciencias, necesito ver el papel que te dieron en secretaria —dijo el individuo de ojos misteriosos

Le di en papel que yacía en uno de mis cuadernos para no arruinarlo o algo por el estilo y se lo di, al dárselo rose mi mano con la de el, pude sentir su piel tan fría, no sabia si las personas podían tener esa temperatura, pero era parecida un poco a la de Liz y Nessie. Por ejemplo, mi piel era un poco más caliente que la de los demás y los latidos de mi corazón eran un poquito más rápidos, pero, de igual forma, según el doctor que revisa a todos en casa decía que eso era un poco anormal pero no me pasaría nada malo por ahora.

— Ok—dijo chequeando y firmando en el papel y devolviéndomelo— preséntese a la clase—dijo al abrir una ventana que tenía cerca y tomar una bocanada de aire. _Otra cosa rara en el_. Pensé

— Ok—dije como quien no quiere la cosa

— Mandy te apartamos un puesto, tu tranquilízate, no es tan malo solo di tu nombre y de donde vienes y listo, se acabo—espeto Hayley

Me coloque en al frente al centro, esperando que el profesor me diera la señal para empezar. Al dármela sabía que pasaría, me desmayaría del pánico y todos se burlarían de mí.

— Hola—dije muy apenada— mi nombre es Amanda, vengo del D.C., pasare aquí dos meses aquí—me sentía mas relajada, no me estaba saliendo muy mal que se dijera, lo mejor fue que no tartamudeaba, como era de costumbre en mi cuando me daba un ataque de timidez o algo por el estilo. Observe a cada uno de todos mis nuevos compañeros hasta llegar a un chico musculoso con el cabello rubio rizado, de tez blanca, y unos ojos de impactante color miel, con una camiseta color mostaza un poco ajustada, unas bermudas blancas con las cuales desentonaba todo el ambiente frío de Forks, y unas zapatillas deportivas blanco crema con las que supe que no solo desentonaba a Forks, sino, también el mismo. El me observaba con esa mirada picara de un chico malo, mientras hacia la peor y acosadora seña que había visto en mi vida (topaba la punta superior de su lengua a su labio superior, moviéndola lentamente de un lado a otro) me llegue a sentir tan…mal; no tenia la minima idea de que podría significar, lo único que pasaba por la cabeza es que debía ser algo malo, así que, lo único que pude hacer fue ignorarlo por completo y terminar de hablar para no ver su cara pateada de nuevo— Y bueno, espero que nos llevemos bien

Hayley me hizo una señal para que me sentara detrás de ella, en un asiento vacío, detrás de este estaba Emma; a mi izquierda estaba Ashley, detrás de ella Michelle, a mi derecha, Nessie y detrás de ella, Liz, y los demás chicos con los que ellas hablaban, mientras tanto yo con mi timidez solo les hablaba una que otra vez.

Mientras el profesor daba su clase, mas me daba cuenta que el sabia muchísimo para lo que aparentaba saber, además, el aparentaba unos 18 o lo mas 19, y narraba todo como si el hubiera estado ahí, me parecía de lo menos peculiar que había visto en un maestro de Ciencias Naturales e Historia, ya que me di cuenta que el también impartía esa materia al momento de saludarme al entrar a esa clase, lo cual no fue asombroso por el momento, pero, luego fui adaptándome.

El almuerzo fue tan genial, las chicas me dieron una pequeña bienvenida al grupo y me presentaron a los chicos con los que hablaban, pero, a ellos no les preste mucha atención, todo el rato pasamos hablando sobre cualquier cosa que nos interesaba y nunca antes había sentido ese sentimiento dentro de mi, además, ellas me hablaban como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, no como la nueva, sino, como la que regreso, y así me sentía como si estuviera en mi lugar, donde realmente pertenecía. Lo malo de todo esto es que en el lugar en donde estábamos, se encontraba el grupito en donde esta el chico de la seña al cual respondía por el nombre de Stephan seguía haciéndola sin parar de verme con esa su cara pateada y en tosas las clases en donde me lo encontraba, yo lograba tener la mala suerte de que las chicas se sentaban cerca de donde el estaba de modo que el podría disfrutar haciendo esa tonta y descarada seña.

En cuanto termino las clases me dirigí un poco enfada a mi habitación por todo lo que pasaba no me gustaba que me miraban, ya me iba a gustar que me miraran de esa forma. Nessie solo me pisaba los talones; al entrar por aquella puerta y tirar mi mochila en el suelo y sentarme en la cama viendo hacia la ventana.

— Mandy, ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto Nessie con curiosidad hacia mi cara enfadada.

— Nada —mentí

Ella solo me asesino con la mirada.

— Mandy, no mientas

— Ok, es que hay un chico…—y así comencé con mi perturbadora experiencia. Al momento en donde le comentaba en mi mente rondaba la existencia de saber si ella por alguna razón incoherente sabia—…y quería saber si tu sabias que significaba…

— No sé, lo siento, Mandy, pero si quieres podríamos preguntarle a Liz, ella sabe muchas cosas— sugirió Nessie mientras se cepillaba sus rizos rojizos

— Si, ¿Por qué no?

Así que solo tendríamos que esperar a Liz, la cual a los dos minutos con cuarenta y siete segundos después llego—soy de esas personas que cuando esta desesperada, hasta cuento el tiempo jiji—me encontraba en un vacío tan desesperado por la llegada de Liz que hasta me sentí alegra al verla entrar por esa puerta con sus audífonos de su reproductor de música y esa cara de alegría al ver que había conseguido otro numero de algún chico en especial. Liz se parecía una pizca a Carol en sus expresiones, sentía como si la conociera de toda la vida.

— Liz, te estábamos esperando —dijo Nessie

— ¿Qué quieren? —pregunta ella un poco malhumorada

— Pues, le paso algo a Mandy…

— ¿Te vino?

— ¡NO! —exclame

— Entonces….

— Un chico le está haciendo un ademan muy fea a Mandy y pensamos que tal vez tu sabes.

Ajam ¿Cuál es?

Con Nessie nos volteamos a ver, y de repente Nessie volteo a ver a Liz con rostro serio e hizo el ademan desagradable, sin esperar que la respuesta de Liz fuera una fuerte carcajada.

¿Ese es el ademan? —pregunta ella aun carcajeándose

Sip—admití un poco avergonzada— ¿Qué es lo que significa?

Te lo diré con una pequeña condición

Ok ¿Cuál condición?

Dime quien te hizo el ademan

Un chico de mi clase de ciencias. Creo que el profesor lo llamo Stephan

— ¿Stephan? ¿Por qué un chico tan apuesto y codiciado de aquí, por asi decirlo, te haría eso a ti? —se pregunta asi misma con un poco de inferioridad dirigida hacia mí.

— No lo sabemos, pero si sabemos que nos debes decir el significado del ademan

— El chico te quiere besar a la francesa—decía ella comenzando de nuevo con su risa

— ¡Puaj! —Exclame— ¡qué asco!

— No te pongas de fresita en estos momentos. Deberias de considerarte afortunada, esto no pasa todos los dias

Lastimosamente, para mi si me paso lo mismo al siguiente día—y, créanme, no me sentí para nada afortunada—además, ahora, Liz se burlaba de mi todo el santo día.

Estábamos en el almuerzo, nuestra mesa quedaba cerca de la mesa de ellos; mi vista había quedado directa hacia él y viceversa, así que se imaginaran, que toda hambre que pudo haber tenido mi estómago en esos momentos se desvaneció. Para colmo de todo, Liz lo notaba, y en una de esas ella le respondía con el mismo ademan a él y el solo es capaz de enarcar la ceja. Yo ya me había hartado, en las clases, los intercambios entre las clases, en los pasillos y ahora esto. Algo en mi nació, e involuntariamente a favor de mi voluntad, me puse de pie y camine hacia esa mesa llena de chicos con un cerebro hinchado del tamaño de un maní.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? —pregunte, y después se me vino una pena que subía de pies a cabeza—no me gusta en lo absoluto así que te pediré que pares con la broma…

— ¿Cuál broma…dulzura? —me pregunta mirándome de pies a cabeza con una mirada picara que ni siquiera quería saber que pensaba de mí en aquellos momentos.

— Tu ¨estupendo¨ ademan, idiota—aun me preguntaba de donde venía toda la valentía que poseía en aquellos minutos

— Hablas de esto—decía mientras el mis desquiciado hacia el tonto ademan que ya me traía hasta la nuca.

— Mira, pequeña cavernícola subdesarrollada ansiosa por salir del closet—dije malhumorada. Sus amigos rieron—si sigues haciendo eso, te ira mal ¿comprendes? ¿O prefieres que te lo haga en dibujitos educativos? ¿y que me harás, delatarme? ¡Qué miedo!

Tome la soda que Stephan tenia a la par de su plato de comida y se la derrame en la cara y pantalones, terminando, al tirar la lata vacía en su plato.

— ¿Te quedo claro? —Le pregunte al ponerme a su altura—y si así no entiendes, no te preocupes, esto solo era una introducción, idiota.

Di media vuelta, pero no contaba con mi astucia de encontrarme con el profesor Cullen— alias el profesor raro que necesita un bronceado. Da miedo— lo primero que pensé fue ¨ups, me llevara con el coordinador¨ o que me llamaría y me daría una charla extraña, pero en cambio el sonrió, y me asintió dos veces. Yo le sonreí también. Me sentí en paz, contando que lo que acababa de hacer no era muy pacifico—por no decir que no lo era en lo absoluto—como para sentirme así.

Regrese a la mesa y se podría decir que hasta me regreso el hambre. Mis amigas me felicitaron , pero tenía una hipótesis. Cuando todas se callaron, mire a Liz y con discreción y sin gritarlo al mundo, pregunte:

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Liz?

Ella asintió amigablemente

— ¿Por qué le regresaste el ademan a Stephan? —todas estaban con la misma pregunta en su mirada

— ¿Ah? ¿No lo notas? Él es demasiado sexy—responde de lo más alegre—además, come te explicaba, esto no pasa todos días.

¡Puaj! Stephan…sexy, solo podía estar de acuerdo si en la misma oración estaba un NO gigantesco.

Pasaron los días y Hayley cada vez más emocionada estaba por la pijamada que daría pronto y yo estaba feliz por ir a mi primera visita a La Push, seria este viernes. Aun no creía algunas cosas, todo lo que me había pasado solo en la primera semana, no sabía que me esperaba ni tan siquiera al final de la primera.

El miércoles, note que Stephan ya no me molestaba— estaba súper feliz—lo malo, aunque ni tanto, fue que ahora le mandaba los ademanes a Liz, pero a ella no le desagradaban en lo absoluto, pero estaba feliz de que el ya no siguiera molestándome .

El jueves me asignaron, a primera hora a una especie de tutor, este es un maestro—si el eso quiere—de no ser así, es un estudiante predilecto. El ¨tutor¨ estaba al control de mi persona, los permisos, dudas que tenía y además de que cada viernes me decía el progreso que había tenido en la semana. Al principio pensé que sería Nessie, porque según Ashley, ella era una estudiante predilecta para ser mi tutora, además que vivía conmigo. Pero no fue así, mi tutor fue alguien que—según mis teorías—estoy dando por inhumano por así decirlo, lo vigilaba desde el primer día y es cierto, he pasado aquí poco tiempo como para conspirar, pero, es que no era normal, además de que llamaba mucho mi atención y sabía que por mi bien debía de ignorarlo, pero ahora como para poder. Mi tutor era…el Profesor Jasper Cullen


End file.
